Love comes quickly
by Verenavivican
Summary: SHINee fanfic: MINKEY/JONGYU Key intenta conquistar el corazón del bartender Minho Choi, mientras que Onew sigue su vida pero le teme al amor hasta que conoce al stripper Jonghyun Kim.


CAPITULO 1 SKIN TRADE EN EXCELSIUS

Lee Jinki, Aka Onew, se sentía como una palmera en medio del desierto: ni la música, ni las bebidas ni los chicos a su alrededor lo animaban a moverse de su pequeño asiento en el area VIP de la discoteca.

-rayos, ¿Para qué vine?- se cuestionaba a si mismo, mientras miraba como todo se movía al compás de la música y de las luces de neon.

El pelicastaño tomó el vaso de vodka mezclado con jugo de cereza que tenia en la mesita, dio un sorbo y recordó que se encontraba en la dichosa discoteca gay "Excelsius", a petición de su amigo y compañero de habitación, Kim Kibum, conocido como Key.

Ese día, el rubio había pedido a su hyung que lo acompañara al bar con el pretexto de quitarse el estrés de los exámenes y de los trabajos de la universidad, aunque sus intenciones eran otras…

\- Hyung, te haría bien que fueras conmigo- le dijo- te divertirás y es posible encuentres el amor en ese lugar.

\- Yo no bailo, Key, parezco como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos. Tú lo sabes, mejor que nadie- le respondió- ¿amor? Uff, no lo necesito. Creeme que prefiero quedarme en casa.

\- No, Onew hyung- insistió el chico con mirada de gato- vamos juntos. Yo pago las bebidas pero no me dejes solo en ese lugar

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir solo? Tú estas acostumbrado a ese clima de discotecas. ¿Has tenido algún incidente con algún chico en ese lugar?

\- No tanto asi. Solo que… - Key se quedó pensativo por unos breves segundos- creo que hay un chico que me gusta y…

\- Me lo imaginaba, Key – el mayor sonó decepcionado- Y, ¿Quién es?

\- El bartender de Excelsius. Su nombre es Minho… y quiero que lo veas para que me lo "apruebes"….

\- Ni que fuera tu madre, Key- sonrió el pelicastaño

\- Prometo que te invitaré a comer alitas de pollo con salsa ranch del KFC. Pero, quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor hyung

\- ¿Por qué mencionas la comida que me gusta con esto? Ah, está bien, iré- respondió resignado- pero mañana me tendrás que comprar varias cajas de alitas, ¿de acuerdo?

De la felicidad, el menor le agradeció a su hyung con un beso y un abrazo. Luego, tomó su abrigo, salió para presentar un trabajo en la universidad y prometió que regresaría a casa para irse juntos a Excelsius.

-Este niño jamás cambiará- pensó Onew al sentarse frente a su escritorio donde estudiaba macroeconomía coreana: la última materia para aprobar el ciclo y hacer su tesis final- siempre será popular con los chicos.

Desde que lo conoció en el instituto, Key era muy solicitado por los muchachos. En las celebraciones de día blanco, pocky day y san Valentín, el rubio tenía mayor cantidad de chocolates, obsequios y flores en comparación con sus compañeras de clase. En cambio, Onew siempre fue más timido para esas cosas. Incluso, se percató que le gustaban los chicos cuando se enamoró del capitán del futbol de su instituto. Por mucho que quiso oprimirlo en su pecho,no pudo hacerlo. Hubo una ocasión en que el capitán se burló de sus sentimientos frente a sus compañeros.

Herido, Onew prometió no enamorarse de nadie y enfocarse en sus estudios. El pelicastaño sintió que el amor no valía nada para su vida. En cambio, la inteligencia y su ingenio podían sacarlo adelante: darle un buen trabajo.

En la universidad, se destacaba por sus altas calificaciones, por ser amigable con sus compañeros pero reacio en cuestiones amorosas. Cuando Key se convirtió en su "room mate" y lo invitaba a bares o discotecas, el mayor siempre le daba diferentes excusas para no asistir con él.

Sin embargo, esta sería la primera vez que iría a esos lugares para "divertirse" y para conocer al supuesto chico que le había robado el corazón a su room mate…

En la pista, Key se movía al compás de "Mister" , la famosa canción de K-ARA. Mientras bailaba, el rubio vigilaba al chico que atendía la barra: Choi Minho, el guapo que atraía a todos por su simpatía, amabilidad, masculinidad y esos hermosos ojos grandes.

El chico alto hacía la mezcla de licores, esencias y colores en la barra sin dejar de sonreírle a los clientes. Más de alguno de los chicos, se quedaba anonadado al verlo aunque los rumores señalaran su posible heterosexualidad.

Los chismes indicaban que una mujer, a bordo de un mercedes benz, llegaba a traer a Choi todos los días. Por lo tanto, varios se desilusionaron y dejaron de mandarle sms, tarjetas de presentación y uno que otro obsequio.

Pero, Key no se intimidaba por las habladurías de baño. A él le gustaba ese pelinegro y sabía que, con paciencia, podía lograr su objetivo: atraerlo y hacerlo suyo. El rubio nunca había fallado en su objetivo de conquistar a sus chicos. Para él, una respuesta negativa no estaba en su léxico ni en el de sus conquistas.

Por lo tanto, Key fantaseaba con la idea que el bartender le invitara a salir después de su jornada laboral. Minho Choi era uno de los motivos por los que el rubio ojos de gato llegaba a esa discoteca en particular.

Onew vió su teléfono. "Mierda, son las 11:30 y tengo que levantarme a las cinco para ir a mi prueba de macroeconomía", pensó el mayor. Se puso de pie, colocó la propina de la bebida y caminó hacía la pista de baile para buscar a Key.

El pelicastaño se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre que bailaba y que se le topaba incómodamente a su cuerpo. El calor se hacía insoportable al contacto y Onew se sentía asqueado. Cuando terminó la canción de Kara, Onew se encontró con Key.

-Key, me tengo que ir. Tengo prueba mañana. Tú, ¿Te quedas o … - Onew no pudo hablar más ya que la voz del DJ irrumpió en el recinto. El sujeto le preguntó a los asistentes cómo se encontraban después de bailar en la pista sin parar.

-hyung, no te oi- dijo Key mientras señalaba su oido.

Ambos esperaron hasta que el individuo terminara su discurso

"SEÑORES, SE VIENE LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO HA ESPERADO POR UN AÑO. USTEDES SABEN QUE POR SU APRETADA AGENDA. ELLOS VIENEN PARA BAILARNOS Y DELEITARNOS LA MIRADA. RECIBAN CON UN APLAUSO A LOS CHICOS DE ARCADIAAA - concluyó el DJ. La muchedumbre aplaudió y silbó emocionada.

-Me tengo que ir, Key, ¿te quedas o te vas? – Onew aprovechó un momento de calma de la muchedumbre que esperaba ansiosa a los invitados.

-Miremos el espectáculo y nos vamos, hyung- respondió el rubio

-Es tarde. Mañana tengo prueba de macroeconomía- protestó el mayor

-Lo sé, hyung. Solo miremos esto. Te prometo que pediré taxi para irnos a casa

Onew bufó. "No volveré a asistir a estos lugares aunque Key me ofrezca todo el pollo del mundo", pensó el pelicastaño malhumorado.

Minho y el resto de bartenders dejaron de servir bebidas, ya que la barra sería el escenario para los integrantes de "ARCADIA". Minho dirigió su mirada hacía la muchedumbre y vio a ese chico rubio que le pedía bebidas, intercambiaba palabras y que bailaba frente a él, mientras atendía a los clientes, como una tentación para sus ojos y para su mente. Además, se percató que estaba acompañado por otro amigo que nunca había visto en la disco y que parecía estar molesto.

\- Hey, Choi - escuchó. Minho dirigió su mirada hacia la barra y vio un rubio con traje de militar que le miraba fijamente- andas perdido,

\- Jjong hyung- exclamó impresionado- ¿Estás con ARCADIA? ¿Desde cuando?

\- Hablamos después, Choi- el rubio se giró para mirar directamente al público.

"Sweet Dreams" de The Eurythmics sonó en la disco ante el silencio sepulcral de la concurrencia, quienes miraban los movimientos de los chicos con expectativa. A mitad de la canción, apareció "Love in an elevator" y adiós a la primera prenda. En el público, Onew estaba petrificado de ver a los chicos y Key solo sonreía con picardía.

El rubio sintió que alguien lo observaba fijamente. Giró su vista y se cruzó con la mirada de Choi Minho, el bartender, quien no dejaba de sonreírle. Key no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de coquetearle al supuesto "heterosexual". Con la mano, le hizo un gesto de que hablaran, después del show. Minho asintió.

Posteriormente, vio a su amigo Onew que tenia la mirada clavada en los bailarines con la boca desencajada. "Parece que se le olvidó que tiene prueba mañana", pensó y rió entre dientes.

Al ritmo de la música, los bailarines se despojaban de sus prendas y mostraban su cuerpo musculoso y esculpido. Por fin, sonó "skin trade" de Duran Duran, Jonghyun se hincó en la barra sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Su mirada se perdía entre la multitud hasta que se encontró con los ojos de un chico que lo observaba boquiabierto. Eso lo animó a mover más sus caderas con un poco de frenesí al compás del ritmo sin dejarlo de mirarlo.

(8) Someone please explain… the reason for the strange behavior… in exploitation´s name, we must be working for the skin trade (8)

Onew sintió que un bulto empezaba a molestarle los pantalones. Sin querer, su "amiguito" se había levantado para pedirle atención al observar a ese rubio de baja estatura con quien había cruzado miradas. "Duele y ya debo irme con Key", pensó.

Al terminar el espectáculo, los bailarines recibieron aplausos, ovaciones y los bañaron a mangerazos como gesto de bienvenida. El DJ roció agua al público para "calmar la calentura" del momento y agradeció a "ARCADIA" por visitar el bar en esta noche.

El público se dirigió con prestaza a la barra para ser atendidos nuevamente por Minho y el resto de chicos.

\- Onew hyung, él es Minho- susurró Key al mayor para que saliera de su letargo- es de quién te hablaba por la tarde.

\- Ah ya veo. Él es tu tipo –respondió Onew quien miro al bartender que mezclaba cola, limón y brandy-creo que te hará caso. Eh, Key, iré al baño, pide el taxi.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, hyung? Si quieres yo te llevo…

\- No, no te preocupes. me encuentro bien. Solo iré a echarme agua. Me indicas donde está el tocador

\- Está en la entrada a mano izquierda. ¿Seguro que no quiieres que te lleve?

\- Si esta bien. No te preocupes.

Con paso presuroso, Onew caminó entre la muchedumbre que nuevamente se aglomeró en la pista de baile. Al llegar, se encerró en un cubículo, se abrió la bragueta del pantalón y sintió como su duro miembro se erguía como bandera y solicitaba atención inmediata. El mayor lo tomó con la punta de los dedos, cerró los ojos para imaginarse a ese rubio, se incrementaron los movimientos y algunos gemidos…

Key llegó a la barra a la espera que Minho se desocupara en la atención de los clientes. Al notar su presencia, el pelinegro apresuraba su ritmo de trabajo para quedar unos segundos libres con el rubio.

\- Hola, ¿te gustó el show? – preguntó Minho para sacarle plática

\- Si, pero mi amigo quedó maravillado. Creo que hoy no podrá dormir- respondió Key

\- Ah ya veo. Me imagino se habrá fijado en uno de los chicos.

\- Parece que si. Pero, no quise preguntarle. Ahorita anda en el tocador.

\- Ah, me parece bien. Es la primera vez que lo veo en la disco.¿Es un nuevo amigo tuyo?

\- No, lo que pasa es que a hyung no le gusta visitar estos lugares.

-ohh, ¿Por qué? – cuestionó interesado

\- porque dice que no puede bailar porque tiene dos pies izquierdos. Creo que es un poco antisocial. Muchas personas le han hecho daño.

De pronto, Onew apareció en la barra un poco más tranquilo, ya que había saciado su necesidad física con la mano y con el poder de su imaginación.

\- Key, llamaste al taxi

\- Ya estas acá, hyung. Dios! Se me olvidó. Perdón, ahorita llamo- se disculpó- por cierto, te presento a Choi Minho

\- Hola, un gusto, Lee JinKi

\- Es un placer – respondió el mayor con una reverencia.

La "Diva" salió de la barra y de la discoteca para llamarle a un taxista de confianza, ya que el reloj marcaba la 1 de la mañana.

\- Mientras esperas a tu amigo, te invito a una margarita, cortesía de la casa- señaló el alto ojos de rana al joven Lee

\- Gracias- respondió Onew.

Apenas había probado su bebida , Jinki sintió que se atragantaba al ver al rubio "stripper" que se acercaba a la barra por el lado de los bartenders

-Minho, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- yo muy bien, Jjong hyung ¿y, tu?

\- bien bien. ¿No quieres que te ayude? – dijo el recién llegado con una botella de Ron Bacardi en la mano – hoy está lleno.

-Te agradecería que me ayudarás como en los viejos tiempos, hyung - respondió

-bien! Manos a la obra – gritó el rubio , mientras colocaba hielo y mezclaba las bebidas.

Jjong tenía unas grandes habilidades como bartender. En menos de dos minutos, despachó 20 pedidos de los clientes de las mesas.

-uh, no he perdido la práctica- dijo orgulloso ante la cara de felicidad de Minho

El rubio de baja estatura se acercó al chico de pelicastaño, le saludó con un gesto en la mano y con una disimulada sonrisa:

-hola, chico. Tú eras el que me miraba perdidamente, mientras bailaba. ¿Te gustó el show?

\- que? Cof cof cof –Onew tosió

-perdón. No queria que te atragantaras

-hyung, él es Lee Jinki, amigo de un cliente que viene habitualmente a la disco- interrumpió Minho

\- hola, Lee Jinki. Mi nombre es Kim Jonghyun. Nuevamente, perdón.

-hola. Un gusto- la tos se calmó. El celular del pelicastaño sonó: era Key avisándole que el taxi había llegado – Tengo que irme. Hasta Luego.

El mayor hizo una reverencia y al darse vuelta, alguien lo sujetó:

-Oye, JinKi, perdón si es muy atrevido de mi parte. Pero, toma, llamame- le dijo un rubio stripper que sostenía entre sus dedos una tarjeta con su número telefónico privado.

Si, Kim Jonghyun, el "stripper" que le cambiaría la vida a Jinki para siempre.


End file.
